TenderMan
tenderMan is RPed by the same person who RPs trenderMan. Current Status On a role with making Flower Crowns of Confidence for everyone. Appearance Normal (Tendy/Tenderman) About 7'3", shortest of the Slenders. Has no visible eyes or nose, but does have a mouth. Wears a black hoodie with a large, light blue heart on the front, and : dark blue jeans. Has a gold necklace with a large diamond stone in the middle, and blue shoes. Human (Liebe) : Usually takes a female appearance. Long white hair in pigtails, with light blue eyes. Usual clothing resembles a lavender dress with a small purple half-jacket, with purple maryjane shoes and lavender socks. Necklace alters slightly to have a thin silver chain, diamond stone now in a heart shape. Alicorn (Tendermane) : Usually only seen in MLPverse. Light blue (off-white) body, light blue mane and tail, both curled at the ends but otherwise slightly wavy. Has a 12" horn, and blue-feathered wings. Cutie mark is of two heart outlines (pink and purple) overlapping with yellow sparkles around them, which represents his loving and kind heart, and his power of illusion and transformation. : Dragon : Large, solid white, with big feathery wings. Stands about 9' tall at the shoulders, with a 8' neck and 10' tail. Head is triangular in shape, with small spike-like horns forming a chest. Has large claws. RPer Information Usually rather quiet when it comes to OOC, tries to be polite. Isn't the type to start fights or jump into them aside from breaking them up. When RPing Tenderman, she uses ♥ to convey when he's being shy, and Ⓧ show when he's using a more assertive and confident tone. Character Backstory By Slender standards, he's the equivalent of a 14 or 15 year old, but has been around for about 400 years. He's the youngest of his brothers (Splendor, Slender, Offender, Trender, and then himself), and has always been the most timid and least skilled, until he learned the art of illusionary shapeshifting. His first transformation was nothing more than giving himself a pair of cat ears. After that, he gave himself a male human form and a female human form. Deciding that the female form was more socially suited for his personality, he has since ditched the male form, at the cost of being mocked. While visiting Eyeless Jack with his brother Slenderman, Tendy ended up meeting Pinkie Pie, and she helped him with his confidence issues, most of which stemmed from feeling insecure about himself and from being smothered by his overprotective brother Trendy. It eventually led to him forming a horrible habit of lying to those around him about how he felt in order to keep people from worrying about him, only for it to backfire when they realized he was constantly lying. Thankfully, Pinkie Pie helped him with this too, insisting that "bad things happen to those who lie". Unbeknownst to him, she was likely referencing the torture basement where she makes other people into cupcakes. Since forming a brotherly bond with his Trendy-rejected brother, Smexy, Tenderman's confidence in himself has been growning, and even gave his natural form a visible mouth, likely through Smexy's influence. He sees Smexy as a misunderstood, but strong-willed individual, and admires his confidence to speak up without holding back his thoughts or emotions. With Smexy's influence, he's managed to convey his thoughts about Trendy's over-protectiveness, and has been able to branch out and become more assertive, though he's still hesitant and shy when meeting new people, and is easily pushed back into his timid ways when faced with someone more intimidating or aggressive.